


i knew you were trouble

by jpnxjcs



Series: the story of pinunso [1]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Josh and Stell, Joshtell - Freeform, Justin and Sejun, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mild Cursing, Mild Kissing Scenes, Pinunso, Yani and Ken, YaniKen, friends turned lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpnxjcs/pseuds/jpnxjcs
Summary: where it all started. uptight and incredibly strict Sejun meets bubbly and cheerful Justin. uptight and cheerful? the perfect recipe for a meticulous disaster.
Relationships: Justin De Dios/John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Series: the story of pinunso [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194839
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	i knew you were trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@PinunsoOfficial](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40PinunsoOfficial), [Lire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire/gifts).



Sejun had dealt with young trainees before, but he'd certainly never have dealt with anyone who was as hyper as Justin.

_Justin De Dios._

That kid certainly was a troublemaker. Sure, he didn't cause physical mess that would've been a bitch to clean, but the way he stressed out the leader most of the times certainly was enough to trigger alarms in the older's brain.

"He's nice, I swear. He's just too used to people around him, that's why talking isn't a problem for him." Josh had assured him when they had coffee a mere few days after Justin had arrived.

"I don't mind how talkative he is. What I'm troubled with is how easily he trusts people. How he just keeps yapping and talking, not thinking about anything that he's saying. He's gonna end up crying at some point because of that." he muttered before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Can you blame him? He's the youngest in their family. They always listen to him and encourage him to talk."

"They even encourage him to talk to strangers?" he asked with a raised brow.

"As long as he knew what he was doing. Look, Justin knows when to stop.

_Did he?_

.-.

"Coffee~" Josh sang as they walked into the studio they were training in. Justin pouted as he walked over, helping him load them onto the table.

"And of course, hot chocolate for our little College baby." Justin beamed, patting Josh's head and murmuring a thanks as he happily went back to his beanbag. Sejun tilted his head as he watched him, growing more confused and staring at him in awe.

_He really is one strange kid._

But Justin easily getting along with the other trainees warmed his heart. Seeing them smile and laugh as they chatted away tugged at his heartstrings and for what reason, he didn't really know.

He answered Josh's teasing smile with the roll of his eyes, glaring as if he was warning the older male not to say anything. Josh shrugged and put his hands up in surrender, turning again to talk to Stell.

Sejun shook his head and sat close to their group, observing them.

_He is nice, I guess. Handsome too. Of course people would find i easy to warm up to him._

He unknowingly began to smile too when he did, shaking his head as Justin laughed at his own joke then pouting when the others teased him.

"Uh oh, leader was watching us.." one of the trainees teased. Justin blushed and pouted, standing up to take their trash away. But sat back down when Sejun told him to.

"Fifteen minutes. Then we're back to training." after mumbles of thanks he slipped out of the room, shaking his head.

"Looks like someone's having a midlife crisis." Josh teased. He gently shoved the older's shoulder, shaking his head.

"Shut up. I'm hungry." Josh laughed as they ran down the stairs, intent on looking for an open eatery that was near them.

"Where are they?" Justin mumured, looking around and frowning when their two oldest were nowhere to be seen.

"Probably looking for somewhere to eat." Stell mumbled, sitting beside him.

"Hmp." he frowned, shifting his attention back to his phone.

.-.

"So.. are you gonna tell me why we're eating right now instead of hanging out with them?" Josh asked before taking a sip of water from his glass.

"Don't pretend, you like it as long as it's free."

"I do. But I also want to know why." Sejun sighed.

"I.. don't know," he admitted, sighing. "Look, I'm aware the kid's nice. And that's great. It's endearing, even. But I'm worried."

"Why? Justin can take care of himself now. He's not a child anymore."

"I'm aware of that, oldie. I'm worried about his friendship with them. I overheard that they were gonna leave soon."

"What?"

"Yeah. That's why I'm worried." Josh frowned, eyes narrowing and shoulders slumping.

"It's gonna hurt him. Badly."

"I know. And since you're close, you should go and tell him to try and avoid them for the time being."

"Oh, that's an idea. But, since you're our amazing _leader_ , I think you should go tell him." Sejun was about to say something when their phones lit up with a message notification.

_**Stell:** _ _when are you gonna get back?_

**_Stell:_ ** _I kinda need help here_

**_Stell:_ ** _Justin's upset._

The friends looked at each other and stood up, leaving their payment on the table, hurrying back to the studio and their hunger forgotten.

.-.

"Jah, listen-"

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Justin whispered, eyes red with fresh tear marks running down his cheeks. "You just decided it was better to string me along rather than be honest with me?"

"Jah-"

"I just can't understand it. I warmed up to you and opened up my heart to you. But now, you're just gonna leave me?"

"It's not working out for us here."

"Then why did you sign up here in the first place?!" he yelled, glaring at them before stomping out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"I'll go after him." Sejun murmured, shooting them one last glance before following the younger.

"Justin?" he called out. A soft whimper answered him from the bottom of the stairs. He carefully treaded the steps down, frowning once he saw Justin's state. Eyes red, nose puffy and a frown on his face. His shoulders slightly shook with each sob, whimpering as he tried not to make a sound

"Hey.." he sat beside him, frowning when Justin looked away.

"Hm.. what do you call an ice cream when it parties so hard?" Justin lifted his head and looked at him.

"Out of _cone_ trol." he mumbled, smiling. Justin tilted his head at an angle, shaking his head as he fought a smile from forming in his lips.

"You know, a girl earlier said that she'd seen me before. But I've never met _herbivore_." Justin used a hand to muffle to chuckles, fighting so hard to escape his throat.

"You know, I actually wanted to tell you an animal joke, but it's _irrelephant_." Justin _broke_ , giggling into his hand. Sejun smiled, relief flooding his chest when the younger finally smiled.

"What do you call a bee that's just learning? It's just _bee_ gining." Justin giggled, gently punching his arm.

"Stooop.." he whined, trying to calm himself. Sejun just smiled, helping him stand. He staggered back when the younger wrapped his arms around him, taking a moment before hugging him back.

"Thank you." the younger whispered, smiling. He nodded and led them back to the studio.

Josh raised his brow as they entered but he just smiled, shurgging.

.-.

It became a habit for the both of them. Every time Justin was upset, or whenever a new trainee would leave, Sejun would always text him with jokes, hoping they would be enough to make him smile.

And they did. Justin felt warm and happy and he found himself looking forward to Sejun's messages.

"What on earth are you smiling at?" Yani teased him when he went home for the weekend.

"Oh, nothing. Just.. something I read."

"Can I read?"

"Noo... go awaaaay.." he whined as his brother ran out of his room, laughing. He shook his head, giggling again when he re-read Sejun's message.

He smiled, scrolling as he read more of their messages.

_Maybe I could get used to this._

_Maybe being left isn't really so bad._

_As long as they, he was still here._

.-.

Sejun sighed, dropping his phone in his chest. What had been going on with him the past few weeks, he didn't know. 

All he knew was that he was happy whenever his cringey jokes would make Justin giggle and smile. The younger certainly would be the death of him, that much he was sure.

_**Justin:** hey_

**_Justin:_ ** _you awake??_

**_Justin:_ ** _join me for a drive?? : <_

_Yep. Certainly a troublemaker._

**_Sejun:_ ** _sure_

**_Justin:_ ** _yaaay!_

Sejun could only shake his head, folding his sheets as he walked over to his dresser.

_Maybe being nice to him won't be so bad._

And as he saw Justin's smile, waving at him from his car, he too, smiled, a new kind of emotion blooming in his chest.

What it was, he didn't know.

But he didn't care at the moment.

There would be more time for that later.


End file.
